El Castigo del Mar y las Estrellas
by Lord Messi
Summary: Descripcion en el primer capitulo


**~Fiore, Ciudad de Magnolia~**

**POV ?**

_"¿Donde estoy?"_

_—Ah~ ¡Más!~ —_

_"¿Que fue eso? Parecía un gemido y era de Lucy, carajo no recuerdo nada"_

_— ¡Natsu-sama! ¡Dele más a Juvia!, Juvia desea más semen~—_

_"¡¿Qué coño?! ¿Juvia le está rogando a Natsu? ¡¿Qué carajo está pasando_ _aquí?!"_

_Decidí abrir los ojos y al hacerlo me encontré con una escena que jamás espere ver, Lucy estaba siendo penetrada de forma salvaje por Natsu y por la expresión sé ve que ella lo está gozando, incluso más que cuando lo hizo conmigo, desvió mi mirada encontrándome a Juvia, desnuda con el cabello desarreglado y con residuos de semen en su cuerpo._

_¿Qué carajo está pasando?_

_Trato de pararme o usar mi magia pero era inútil, en eso note que estaba en una silla con unas esposas anti magia._

**FIN POV ?**

—_Vaya vaya, hasta que despiertas Gray_— siseó Natsu de forma burlona, sin detener sus movimientos de cadera, provocando que la rubia Heartfilia libere gemidos de placer —_Apuesto a que estás confundido ¿No?, Pero bueno la situación es justo lo que vez, Juvia-chan y Lucy-chan ahora son mis mujeres_— declaró sacando rápidamente su miembro del interior de Lucy y de un rápido movimiento penetró la vagina de Juvia.

La peliazul chilló de placer, estremeciéndose al sentir su coño nuevamente lleno — _¡Natsu-sama!_ — exclamó sintiendo los embates del pelirosa.

—_Observa esto Gray, parece que tú novia disfruta más el sexo conmigo ¿Cierto Juvia-chan?~_ — Preguntó sonriendo de forma maliciosa, a la vez que sujetaba ambos pechos de Juvia y empezaba amasarlos de forma ruda.

La peliazul empezó a babear por el placer que sentía, para después ver a Gray — _¡Hai! ¡Juvia ama tener sexo con Natsu-sama!, ¡Solo su gran miembro puede satisfacer a Juvia!, ¡Juvia prefiere la enorme polla de Natsu-sama y no el clítoris de Gray!_— Chillaba de placer la peliazul, mientras su expresión se volvía ahegao.

El pelirosa dejo salir una risa divertida ante las palabras de la peliazul, pero lo que más disfruto fue la mirada agria de Gray —_Como cambian las cosas ¿No crees "hermano"?_— Habló Natsu escupiendo al decir la palabra "hermano".

Repentinamente se escuchó un grito de placer, lo cual hizo que Gray observará a Lucy, la cual estaba siendo estimulada por la mano de Natsu —_Mmmm, esos son unos buenos gemidos Lucy-chan~_— Murmuró con un tono ronco Natsu, estremeciendo a ambas mujeres.

—_Natsu, ¡Por favor dame más placer!, ¡Necesito tu enorme polla dentro de mi coño!_ — Rogó Lucy de forma desesperada, mientras abrazaba uno de los brazos de Natsu, colocándolo en medio de sus pechos.

— _¡No!_ — Exclamó Juvia viendo de forma algo hostil a Lucy — _¡Natsu-sama está atendiendo mi coño, así que espera tu turno rubia!_ — Siseó, para después arquear su espalda dejando salir un grito de placer, al sentir como Natsu dio un embate más fuerte, provocando que la glande penetrara su útero — _¡T-tan bueno!_ — Murmuró Juvia con una expresión ahegao.

—_Trataste de lastimarme al tentar a Lucy y hacer que me fuera infiel, pero todo te salió mal_— Habló aumentando aún más la velocidad de sus embates, provocando que Juvia se estremezca por el placer —_Y ahora tú novia es mía_— Agregó dando una última estocada, penetrando nuevamente el útero de Juvia y empezar a depositar su semen dentro de ella.

— _¡Lo amo Natsu-sama!—_ Vocifero Juvia arañando las sábanas de la cama, en un intento de calmar su cuerpo el cual sufría un gran orgasmo.

— _¡Ahora me toca Natsu! ¡Por favor penétrame!_ — Rogó de forma desesperada, acostándose en la cama mientras usaba los dedos de su mano derecha para abrir sus labios vaginales, dejando ver su interior el cual no dejaba de liberar fluidos.

— _¿Ves?, Ellas ahora me aman a mí, Gray_— Habló Natsu sonriendo de forma divertida, mientras retiraba su miembro del interior de Juvia.

Lucy observó fascinada cómo el erguido enorme miembro de Natsu, estaba manchado con fluidos vaginales y semen, por lo que rápidamente se levantó para sujetar el miembro de Natsu y empezar a lamerlo.

Natsu libero un suspiro, disfrutando como Lucy movía su lengua para limpiar su miembro —_Joder, eres buena en esto Lucy-chan_— Susurró Natsu acariciando los cabellos rubios de su pareja.

_—Sniff, sniff—_

Natsu levantó la vista, observando cómo el azabache se encontraba llorando, cosa que hizo que el pelirosa soltará una sonora carcajada.

— _¿En serio Gray? ¿Estas llorando?_ — Preguntó tratando de detener sus carcajadas.

— _¡Vete al infierno Natsu! ¡Juro que te mataré! ¡El gremio se enterará de esto!—_ vocifero Gray con odió, mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

— _¿Y qué les dirás? ¿Qué engañaste a Lucy para que me fuera infiel y que después no fuiste lo suficientemente hombre como para hacerla sentir mujer y que yo llegue y la hice una verdadera mujer y después decidí cobrármela robándote a Juvia?—_ Cuestionó Natsu de forma retórica, dejando callado a Gray.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, siendo solo audible los débiles jadeos de Juvia y el sonido de succión de Lucy al chupar el miembro de Natsu.

Natsu suspiro para después ver a Gray —_Ah, eres simplemente patético Gray, las tienes de perder, el gremio me daría más razón a mí, claro el maestro me regañara por la forma en que tome venganza, pero ¿Crees que me importará?, Ya está hecho el daño Juvia y Lucy me pertenecen_— Declaró Natsu sonriendo de forma altanera.

No hubo respuesta por parte del azabache, solamente bajo la cabeza en un intento de conservar dignidad, se sentía molesto y humillado, quería demostrar que era mejor que Natsu y le salió al revés.

— _¿Sabes?, Ya que no fuiste bendecido con un buen pene, quizás deberías buscar a una niña cómo pareja, alguien de la edad de Wendy, tal vez la niña podría sentir placer con tu miserable pene_— Se burló.

Juvia empezó a reír suavemente, consiguiendo la atención de Natsu y Gray —_Natsu-sama ¿Creé que ese idiota podrá hacer gemir a una niña?, No nos haga reír el no podrá complacer nunca a una mujer_— Dijo Juvia con una gran cantidad de veneno en su tono de voz.

Lucy detuvo su felación para sacar el miembro de su boca —_Concuerdo con Juvia, dudo mucho que Gray logré satisfacer a alguna mujer, te juro que no sé por qué te fui infiel Natsu, sentía más placer con mis dedos que con el pene de Gray_— Declaró Lucy masturbando suavemente el miembro de Natsu.

— _¿Lo entiendes ahora Gray?, Lucy-chan y Juvia-chan ahora son mis mujeres, las veces que creías que fue un sueño donde yo me las follaba frente a ti, no fue un sueño. ¡Todo fue real! Y gracias a la ayuda de Mira-chan, te hicimos creer que todo fue un sueño, pero la realidad es que hice a Lucy y Juvia mis mujeres frente a ti_— Reveló Natsu con un tono burlón, mientras acercaba a ambas mujeres a él, para después apretarle los pechos consiguiendo gemidos de placer de ambas mujeres — _¿No es así chicas?, Vamos díganle a este pedazo de mierda sus verdaderos sentimientos_— Agregó sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

Ambas magas se vieron a los ojos para después sonreír con malicia, rápidamente Juvia beso de forma apasionada al pelirosa.

Después de varios segundos la peliazul se separó del beso, dejando una fina hebra de saliva la cual unía sus labios con los de Natsu —_Juvia lo ama Natsu-sama, lo ama más que a nada en el mundo, ni siquiera a Gray lo amé como lo amo a usted_— Susurró Juvia de forma suave y cariñosa mientras colocaba su cabeza en el pecho de Natsu.

Apenas Juvia termino de decir esas palabras, fue el turno de Lucy para besar a Natsu de forma apasionada.

La rubia se separó del beso, para acariciar suavemente la mejilla derecha de Natsu —_Yo también te amo Natsu, cometí un error pero te agradezco que me hicieras abrir los ojos y me ames a pesar de todo, soy completamente tuya mi cuerpo, alma y corazón te pertenecen_— Susurró Lucy con cariño para después colocar su cabeza en lo que restaba del pecho de Natsu.

La sonrisa del pelirosa creció ante las palabras de las magas — _¿Sabes?, Te recomendaría que te fueras del gremio por un tiempo Gray, nadie te amara nunca en lo que te resta de vida, así que recuérdalo muy bien, eres escoria, un trozo de mierda que jamás debió existir y nadie nunca te amará_— Acto seguido el pelirosa siguió con su acto de complacer a sus dos hembras.

**POV Gray**

_"¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pudo terminar esto así? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?"_

**_Continuara…_**


End file.
